the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
Cain was the brother of Abel and the first born son of Adam and Eve. He at first cared for his brother, but over time this love grew into a rivalry due to the fact that Abel had much more time with God then he. This rivalry was soon fueled by jealousy that quickly turned to rage. His rage would then turn to sin as Cain murdered his brother in a mix of anger and jealousy. According to teachings this was the first true murder mankind committed and as such Cain has become an immortal symbol of villainy in religious works and is referred to often as "The Father of Murder". Cain's actions lead humanity further into darkness and in some texts Cain is seen even depicted as a son of Satan due to his heinous acts. Cain is portrayed as corrupt and cruel and in some ways reflecting the darker aspects of humanity. Cain is also described as a city-builder, and the forefather of tent-dwelling pastoralists, all lyre and pipe players, and the bronze and iron smiths, respectively. Cain treacherously murdered his brother Abel, lied about the murder to God, and as a result was cursed and marked for life. With the earth left cursed to drink Abel's blood, Cain was no longer able to farm the land. Cain punished as a "fugitive and wanderer". Exegesis of the Septuagint's narrative, "groaning and shaking upon the earth" has Cain suffering from body tremors. Interpretations extend Cain's curse to his descendants, where they all died in the Great Deluge as retribution for the loss of Abel's potential offspring. Cain's curse involves receiving a mark from God, commonly referred to as the mark of Cain. This mark serves as God's promise to Cain for divine protection from premature death, with the stated purpose to prevent anyone from killing him. It is not known what the mark is, but it is assumed that the mark is visible. However, this mark was not a physical one. As the physical mark has been branded by Lucifer himself. The physical mark was acquired right before Cain set out to murder Abel. Not only that, but Cain acquired the mark in order to show to his parents, Abel, and God that he is superior, which only shocked and disgusted them rather then impress them. Not only did Cain's actions first sparked murder itself, but acquiring the mark of Lucifer, gave birth to the infamous event known as "the Deal with the Devil". Cain is cited as an example of unrighteousness. Cain eventually decided to move on with the introduction of Cain's wife as being his sister, a concept that has been accepted for at least 1800 years. It is said that Cain settled down and married his sister Awan, who bore his first son, the first Enoch, approximately 196 years after the creation of Adam. Cain then establishes the first city, naming it after his son, builds a house, and lives there until it collapses on him, supposedly killing him. Category:Humans Category:Beings Category:Demons Category:Abrahamic Category:Biblical Humans